


The Match Already Made

by USHolder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Meddling, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USHolder/pseuds/USHolder
Summary: I'm not really sure what to say about this other than DH and the end of HBP don't really exist. Yeah. Oh and Draco is good and Harry, Gin, Ron, and most of the other Order members are meddlesome.





	1. The Beginning

"Alright everyone. That was a good meeting. Kingsley, make sure you have your team ready for the raid on Tuesday. Severus, be careful at the next Death Eater meeting. Molly, you said dinner would be ready in five minutes?" Harry stood at the head of the table at Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order. At his last thought he turned to the Weasley matriarch who nodded politely. He sent a quick glance at his wife, Ginny. She tilted her head towards the couple near the end of the table, they were talking quietly to each other, their bodies each turned to the other. "Hermione. Draco."

The two jumped and looked guiltily towards their leader. Hermione spoke first, "Yes Harry?"

"Would you two please go and grab a couple more chairs for the table? Andromeda is supposed to be bringing Teddy over for dinner." Tonks turned from talking with her husband at the mention of her mother and son.

"Wotcher Harry, let me just conjure a couple..." Her husband tugged her arm and she stopped talking. He gave her a pointed look and her hair turn red in embarrassment. "Oh. Uh. Nevermind then. You two hurry up."

Hermione and Draco both gave her a questioning look but quietly stood and left the room.

"Finally!" Harry clapped his hands when he was sure they were out of earshot. "We only have a couple minutes before they come back."

"Unless they decide to just up and snog on their way to get the chairs." Fred joked to his twin.

"Right, have you seen the way they've been looking at each other recently?" George returned.

"Oi! Pay attention!" Ron whacked the twin closest to him. "That's what we're here to talk about, remember?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ronniekins." George rubbed his arm.

"We were only joking," Fred agreed.

Harry shook his head at the men. "Anyway, we're here because Draco and Hermione have been mooning over each other for the past month and most of us are sick of it. We need them to realize how they both feel and just snog already."

"Are we sure that we want Hermione to be with someone like Draco?" Marina, a rather new member of the Order, asked from her spot next to Ron. "I mean he is a Malfoy after all."

"Marina dear," Ron placed his arm on the back of her chair. "Malfoy came to our side five years ago, right before sixth year. He wanted nothing to do with Voldemort."

"And he's proven that time and time again. Now about those two..." Harry started but was interrupted by a loud noise from upstairs. All eyes turned upward.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Ginny asked quietly. The twins turned to her and wagged their eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know," They spoke in unison.

"Boys!" Molly was outraged at the insinuation. "Now, everyone, we have to bring the two together. Brainstorm ideas and bring them to the meeting next week. We'll find something to keep them out of the room longer that time."

Harry silently thanked Molly for taking over that part of the conversation. A few moments later Draco and Hermione reentered the kitchen with two chairs. They looked at the silent group. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

#WHAT HAPPENED UPSTAIRS#

"Do you think they can hear us?" Hermione whispered as they reached the first landing.

"Of course not, besides they're probably gossiping too much to listen to us anyway." Her male companion turned towards her. She saw the smirk on Draco's face and instantly knew what he was about to do. "I don't know Dray, what if someone comes up to help us?"

"No one's going to come help us. We're just grabbing a couple chairs. Now, come here." He demanded, his arms going wide. Hermione sent him a smirk of her own before stepping into his embrace. The couple stood for a moment, just happy to be in each other's arms. "I hate those meetings. It's just an hour I can't do this."

Draco kissed Hermione slowly, deeply. Their actions soon became quicker, needier, more passionate. He pushed her into the wall, determined to take her in the hallway, forgetting that others were in the house and they were on a mission. However, his hasty movements had them crashing into the wall creating a loud bang that reverberated through the whole house. Hermione broke away.

"I guess that's the end of that." She stated after a few moments of silence, untangling herself from his arms. "We'd best be getting those chairs."

The secret couple started up the stairs again, hand in hand, stealing kisses as they made their way to the room with the extra chairs. They grabbed two and hurried back to kitchen where everyone turned to watch their entrance.

"Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Nothing at all." The order members shared a knowing smile. Harry kept speaking. "What took you both so long?"

"Oh uh nothing." The couple stuttered and mumbled, both turning red. They were rescued from further embarrassment by the arrival of Teddy and Andromeda. The little boy with turquoise hair yelled. "I'm here!"

The couple under scrutiny smiled gratefully at the child. Draco picked him up and Hermione ruffled his hair. "Yes you are, Buddy. Thank goodness you are."


	2. Brainstorming

"Hurry, before they come down." Molly ushered everyone to their seats as Ginny closed the door behind her. With everyone sat and Hermione and Draco still cleaning one room or another at the Weasley matriarch's insistence the pre-meeting meeting began.

Harry stood up front. "So, any ideas?"

"Lock 'em in a closet!" The twins shouted.

"Send them on missions together," Ginny supplied.

"Send Draco out to do something dangerous so Hermione sees how important he is to her," Tonks tweaked the idea.

"Love potion?" Marina smacked Ron on the back of the head for that one.

"I have an idea but we'll save it for later." Molly dusted off her apron, looking a little too smug for someone that motherly. Harry nodded at her warily, knowing how cunning the woman could be when it came to matchmaking.

"Why are we spending so much time on this?" Mad-Eye groused.

The table was silent for a moment.

"It give us something to think about besides the war," Neville said. "It's a distraction. From everything."

Everyone nodded at the assessment right as Draco and Hermione came through the door. The girl looked at the assembled group. "Have we started then?"

"You're just in time," Mrs. Weasley assured. "Sit, sit."

The meeting passed quickly and Harry caught the twins' attention before they left.

"Your plan first," He mouthed. The two redheads grinned at each other.

* * *

Later that night (or early the next morning), a couple lay together in his bed, well aware that soon the girl would have to return to her own room. Her head lay on his chest, his arms around her with one hand rubbing slow circles in her back.

"I think I love you," She whispered into the darkness. His hand stilled. She realized that she had said something he might not have wanted to hear - their relationship was still fairly new - and started to crawl out from the covers. He caught her just before she had climbed all the way off the bed. He pulled her back, a hand found her hair and he whispered into her ear.

"I know I love you." He couldn't quite see her eyes but he looked into them anyway. He kissed her softly. "I will always love you."


	3. The Broom Closet

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"This always works," Fred smirked.

"You've done this before?" Ron looked at his older brother incredulously.

"Well of course we have-" George supplied.

"After all-" Fred picked up the line.

"We are-"

"Hogwarts's-"

"Most famous pranksters-"

"Ever!" They finished together.

"Besides the Marauders of course," Fred added.

"You both are ridiculous." Ginny shook her head. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"Us too!" The twins spoke in unison.

"Hush, I think they're coming," Harry spoke up. Everyone got into position after their leader cast a disillusionment charm over the group. He was just in time, too, because Hermione and Draco rounded the corner after the final toe disappeared.

"Why are we going to the study again?" Draco whined. Well, he wouldn't call it whining as Malfoy's never whine, but that's pretty much what it was.

"I need to look up some things..." Hermione said absentmindedly, looking through a book she must be returning to the study.

"We almost spent all day in there yesterday! And I can think of a few things I'd much rather be doing." He winked at her.

"Did Malfoy just wink at our Mione?" Ron whispered. Harry shot him a look, hoping he got the message to keep his mouth shut, even though they couldn't see each other. The couple they were watching was almost to the door.

"Maybe later Draco." She smiled softly.

"You always say that, Mia," He huffed back at her.

"Mia?" Ron whispered again. Harry smacked him this time.

"Did you hear something?" Hermione stopped walking and looked around the hallway. Draco bumped into her and Harry saw that his hands lingered on her waist a bit longer than was strictly necessary.

"No. Mia, I think you've been spending too much time in the study if you have started to hear things. Let's find something else to do."

"Draco." Her voice held a warning and her blond companion heard it. He conceded and they began their walk to the study again. As they reached the door of one of the many broom closets in Grimmauld Place, Fred whispered "now" and the couple was pushed into the little room. Harry placed a sticking charm on the door while Ginny set a silencing spell.

"Well, that ought to do it," George brushed his hands off as they all reappeared. "Give them an hour or so and they'll be snogging like there's no tomorrow."

"How will we know when to let them out if we can't hear them?" Ron questioned.

"Trust me, brother," Fred ruffled the shorter ginger's hair. "You're not going to want to hear what's going on in there.

* * *

"What-" Hermione's voice was muffled as Draco fell atop her. She pushed him off. "You need to go on a diet. I think you've gained a few stones."

"Have not," He mumbled. Hermione tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"Dray." She turned to him but he was still focused on her comment on his weight.

"Besides, you like my body." Draco was facing perpendicular to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to her.

"Draco."

"What?"

"The door is locked." Draco blinked slowly at her words.

"What?" He repeated, unbelieving. Gently pushing her aside, Draco tried the door. The knob didn't so much as turn. "We're stuck in here?"

"Yes, dear. We are." Hermione tapped her chin. "How did we get in here anyway?"

"I am not really sure." Draco picked up a rag that had been sitting on a shelf. He turned up his nose and returned the dirty article to it's place. "It's probably just a prank those two buffoons are playing on us."

"Maybe you're right."

Finally they got comfortable sitting next to each other in the closet, Draco's fingers tangled in her curls. Hermione sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco mused.

"Just how we first saw each other in a different way. Do you remember that day?" She turned her head to him and he smirked at her.

"How could I ever forget?"

* * *

SEVEN MONTHS AGO

"What's the little know-it-all reading about today?" Draco teased lightly. A raiding party had just returned and after seeing who hadn't made it, Hermione ran off. Draco had taken it upon himself to go and find her so that Harry could be with his wife and Ron could comfort Percy, who had lost his girlfriend. When he received no answer, he looked closer at the girl sitting at the grimy desk.

She was crying.

"Hermione?"

She ignored him.

"Do you want me to go and get Harry or the Weasel?" He asked nervously.

"Don't call him tha,." Her voice was choked and Draco could barely hear it. He hesitated before sitting down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off. "Don't. Don't pretend like you care."

"Hermione," He murmured. "I know that we don't talk much but I do care. I know how hard this must be. Losing the people you care about m..."

"Stop! You don't get anything!" She glared at him. "I'm hurting! You'll never understand how much I'm hurting!"

"No, of course I don't know. I only left my parents and everything I knew to come to your side. I don't know anything about loss," Draco bit at her. "Don't talk about loss to me, Granger."

Hermione sat back in her chair and really looked at him for the first time in the four and a half years he'd been on their side. He really was different from the spoiled brat he had been. He looked healthier, even though he had less to live with. She could see lines from a smile - not a smirk - around his mouth, even though he was scowling at her now. Everything about him was warmer and gentler. He even helped with a couple of the kids that would run around at meetings.

She put her hand out to his cheek. Draco flinched for a moment but allowed her to touch his face. Her hand smoothed over one side of his face before moving to the other. She moved closer to him on her chair and he leaned into her touch ever so slightly.

"Tell me about it," She whispered. "Tell me how it hurts."

"No," His voice was just as quiet as hers. "I don't want to think about it, I don't want to feel it again. I want to feel something other than pain."

"Then let me help you." Hermione barely got the words out before their lips had met. Neither knew who had initiated the kiss, but neither really cared.

* * *

"How long do we have to keep them in there?" One twin complained from his position draped across an ottoman.

"It's been absolute ages and I've not heard a single moan," The other added. Mrs. Weasley scowled at the two.

"We put a silencing charm on the closet, idiot." Ron surveyed the wizard's chess board and moved his remaining knight, claiming Harry's queen. Harry sighed.

"Well we can't keep them in there forever."

"Just a few more minutes, I'm sure they'll start snogging soon enough." Ginny was flipping through her most recent copy of Witch Weekly. They didn't get much news at Grimmauld Place and tabloids were even more scarce; she was reveling in the gossip.

"I need some of the linens in that closet," Molly began. "And I think they've been in there long enough. Ron, go let them out and grab me a few hand towels for the kitchen."

"Why me?" Ron's face was red. "What if I walk in and they're... doing things!"

"Oh don't be a prude Ronniekins," The first twin shot at the younger boy.

"Yeah, we all know you've done things, too." His other half winked. Molly turned just as red as Ron had been. She threw her hands up.

"All of you! Out! Go find something to do! I'll get them from that dratted closet." The Weasley matriarch stomped up the stairs to the small closet the group had chosen for their project. She paused a moment to collect herself and proceeded to open the door. "Oh! What are you two doing in here?"

Draco and Hermione were leaning on opposite walls. They seemed to be playing Rock Paper Scissors.

"Paper covers rock, I win again. Hullo Mrs. Weasley." Hermione barely looked up at the woman before they started on the next round. "We got locked in here a couple of hours ago. Seems there's a sticking charm and a silencing spell on this closet. We should get that fixed."

The young woman smiled sweetly and her blond companion nodded in agreement before leaving the two females. Molly stood for a moment before remembering herself.

"Oh, well, yes I suppose you're right. Grab me a few hand towels will you? I've run out in the kitchen."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. Here you are." Hermione handed her a pile. "Dinner soon?"

"Thank you dear. And yes, ten minutes or thereabouts."

"Alright, I'll just tell Draco." The older woman watched Hermione bound up the steps. She shook her head and went downstairs to tell of the failure.

* * *

Hermione slipped into Draco's room. "Well that was fun."

"There's my Slytherin girl." Draco smirked as his arms wound around her waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We have ten minutes to dinner, what should we do?"

"I think I have a few ideas..." Draco trailed off with a suggestive air.

"Wizard's chess?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You've read my mind, darling."


	4. Well That Hurt

They were on a raid and things were going relatively well. Both sides had many fallen, both dead and injured, but the dark side was coming out worse.

Draco and Hermione were fighting close together, watching the other's back. Finally, Voldemort's followers stopped appearing before the blond man. He turned to smile at Hermione, but instead watched her fall to the ground, a Death Eater standing only a few feet from her.

"Stupefy!" Draco screamed at the Death Eater who flew back at the force of the spell.

Draco leaned over Hermione's unconscious form and placed a hand on her dirty cheek.

"It's going to be OK, baby. You're going to be OK." He flinched at the use of the affectionate name but no one was around to hear him. They were all busy checking on others who were injured. He gathered her in his arms and stood, determined to get her to Molly so she could be treated. His nose touched her hair for a moment, his eyes closed, he breathed. "You're going to be OK."

* * *

She awoke on the couch in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that many others were spread out through the room. _It must have been some raid to take down this many._  Her head turned toward the doors that lead to the main hallway.

There she saw him, talking to Harry. She smiled even though it hurt and when he turned to look at her, most of the worry left his eyes. She wanted him to come and comfort her, kiss away the pain. But she knew he wouldn't, not with anyone else around.

This didn't upset her much, she knew that they were keeping their relationship secret for good reasons. If Voldemort ever got word that a Malfoy was dating Potter's 'mudblood' they would both be even bigger targets. And Hermione wasn't entirely sure that every member of the Order was completely comfortable with the ex-Death Eater yet. It had been five years since he had changed sides but one could never be too sure.

However there were still moments where she wished he would dash it all and just kiss her forehead or something else that would show how much he cared. She closed her eyes, hoping the moment would pass.

"Hermione," He whispered right by her side. She hadn't noticed him moving to the couch. He sat by her knees, careful not to bump her.

"Draco." She reached for his fingers and he allowed her to take his hand. He squeezed her fingers and nodded to Harry. He got a nod in return before the raven haired man walked away. Draco knew that the couple's interaction might start a rumor about how close they really were, but he didn't quite care at the moment and he trusted Harry to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Hullo, love. How are you feeling?" His thumb drew circles into her palm and he heard her start to purr in contentment. He smiled. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Not really." She opened her eyes again and looked into his gray ones. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a curse." He turned away from her. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying close enough attention and I let a Death Eater get too close to you."

He felt one of her hands on his cheek, turning his gaze back to her. Her brow was creased. "No."

He shook his head, confused. "No what, love?"

"It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. It's no one's fault. We can't stop every bad thing from happening. I'm OK Draco, I'm alive and we're together. So let's just enjoy that and not worry about things we can't help." Hermione yawned. Draco smiled down at her, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"I am so glad that you are alright. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you. Now, you should get some rest." He brushed a soft kiss against her forehead and stood before walking to the door. Just before he left the room, he heard her reply.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen after leaving Draco talking with Hermione. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I think it's working!"


	5. Two Proposals

A week later, Hermione and all the others who had been injured were finally well enough to get about on their own. When most of the others that were staying at Grimmauld Place were out, Draco found Hermione walking through the front hall up to her room. He pulled her back into the front room where she had rested when still hurt,

"I don't want you going on any more raids," Draco's tone was decisive as he turned to look at her. Hermione stared at him open-mouthed.

"You can't be serious," She said at last.

"I'm completely serious. You are not going out again."

"Draco, you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. It was a rather imposing sight but Draco pressed on.

"Yes I can and I will. You are not going on another raid."

"Why not?" The more frustrated Hermione got, the louder her voice was.

"What if you get hurt again? I- We almost lost you last time." Her eyes narrowed at the changed meaning of the sentence.

"Oh so you don't care if I'm hurt, but the cause might suffer without me, is that it?" She was close to tears. Draco didn't say anything; his mouth opened and closed, he looked like a fish out of water. Hermione turned away from him, fists clenched by her side.

"Marry me!" He shouted at her.

"What?" Her voice was a squeak and he turned her to face him.

"Marry me." His words were softer this time. "Hermione, I love you so much. I can't think of losing you. If you were to die I don't think I could live without you. I came so close to losing you, Mia. I will not go through that again."

"Dray," Her hands came up to cup his face. She brushed his blond hair from his forehead. "I'm not going to stop fighting. I won't stop fighting unless Voldemort and all his stupid Death Eaters go down. They hate me. They hate me for no reason and they are going to pay for it."

"I used to hate you for no reason," Draco whispered as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into hers.

"But you don't now, do you?"

"No. I love you, more than life. I wish I'd loved you sooner."

"So do I, but we're here now. I'm not going to stop fighting. If I stop fighting then they win and I don't get to have you." Hermione pressed her fingers into his cheeks. "So I will fight, for you, because I love you."

"Please," He pleaded with her. "Marry me. Let me have you because I can't be without you."

"Of course, Draco. Of course I will marry you!" She kissed him as he magically pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were rather preoccupied on the couch, celebrating the new level of their relationship, until the door banged open and they quickly split apart. George walked in and the couple shared a scared look. Had the redheaded twin seen anything?

George was so focused on the journal that contained all WWW product recipes that he didn't notice the couple on the couch until Hermione squeaked as George almost sat on her. "Oh, hullo you two."

"Hiya George," Draco gulped. He knew that the Weasley's saw Hermione as one of their own and that all the boys were very protective of the woman they saw as a little sister. "Thought up any new jokes recently?"

"Well," George smirked. It was more mischievous than evil, but Hermione knew that anything that would come out of his mouth would be anything but innocent. The older man wriggled himself between the two on the couch and started into a long explanation of the new products he and Fred were working on. Suddenly, he stopped. "Wait a mo. What were you two doing in here all alone?"

"We weren't alone, we were together." Hermione quickly supplied but realized her mistake when George narrowed his eyes.

"So you were," He agreed. Draco gulped again. "Anything particular you two were doing together?"

Hermione almost gagged as George wagged his eyebrows at her. "George!"

The young man's face fell. "So it isn't working?"

"What isn't working?" Draco asked. George paled.

"Um... Oh... Uh... Nothing. Nothing at all. I don't know what you mean." He stumbled out of the room leaving Draco and Hermione to share a confused look.

"So," The blond man smiled sweetly at his companion, glad George had not seen the ring on her finger. "Want to start off where we ended?


	6. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god they were roommates

Hermione walked up the stairs to find that some of her belongings were being placed out in the hallway in front of the room she had been using. "Molly? What's going on?"

"There you are Hermione!" The Weasley matriarch bustled about grabbing more of the shocked brunette's things. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you yet, I wasn't able to find you. Ginny said she saw a doxy in your room the other day and I'm afraid we are going to have to move you out until we're sure we have caught everything. Wouldn't want you sleeping with the rodents now would we?" Hermione's mouth dropped open as the stout woman winked at her.

"Wh- where am I supposed to sleep then?" At that moment, Draco walked up to the landing. _The fates are smiling down on us today_ , Mrs. Weasley thought.

"Oh Draco!"

"Hmm?" His head turned towards the women. He smiled at Hermione but her face was so confused that it didn't last long. "What's going on here?"

"Dear Mione's room is infested and we need somewhere to put her up."

"Oh?" His eyes briefly flitted to his secret girlfriend. "That's horrible. Well, I do have an extra sort of bed in my room. She could stay there until her room is cleared."

Hermione could only roll her eyes at Draco's conspiratorial smirk. He was quick to add, "That is, if she wouldn't mind rooming with me for a bit."

"I suppose that wouldn't be too bad." Hermione sighed slowly. "Though mind you, I'm not going to particularly like this. And don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." He winked and Hermione shoved his arm lightly. Molly beamed at them both.

"Well move all this up to your room then, young man! Hup to!" Molly waved her apron at them and they hurried up the stairs. Draco levitated her things in front of them. Once safely in his room he dropped all her things.

"Hey! Be careful with those!" She admonished. Draco smirked back.

"Yes, dear." His arms wrapped around her waist. "It seems that we won't need to be sneaking around anymore."

"We still have to be careful though. I think they're all up to something."

"Like what?" Draco placed a kiss on her jaw.

"I think they're conspiring against us. Maybe they know about us. Draco, stop." He'd been trailing his lips down her neck and it was driving her crazy. "I need to be downstairs in five minutes to talk to Harry about the last horcrux."

"I can do plenty in five minutes. And you'll be downstairs in time for your meeting with our glorious leader."

"Draco!" She squealed as he threw them both on the bed. He kissed her neck, her cheek, her lips. His actions elicited a nearly silent moan. He grinned into their next kiss, knowing she wasn't going to stop him anytime soon.

Needless to say, Hermione was late to her meeting.


	7. Obligatory War Meeting

"Where is she?" Harry paced around the kitchen. "She was supposed to be down here fifteen minutes ago."

"Who, Hermione?" Ron looked up from the plate of food his mother had set before him when he sat down.

"Yeah. We were going to talk about the last horcrux, but she hasn't come down."

"She's with Draco, dear." Molly patted her son-in-law's cheek before going back to her cooking. "I had them move all of her things up to his room and they haven't been out since."

Both boys' mouths dropped open. "She's moved into his room?"

"Yes," Molly stated. "I told them there was an infestation in her room we had to take care of and Draco offered to let her stay in his room. That was the plan I kept to myself earlier. I sent them up with her things almost half an hour ago. I wonder what they're doing."

The girl of their thoughts burst into the kitchen, hair disheveled and clothes crumpled. She was breathless. "Sorry I'm late. I got...caught up in something."

Her two friends both raised an eyebrow at her but she brushed them off as she straightened her clothes. "Can we talk about the horcruxes now please?"

"Anything you want, Hermione." Harry opened a notebook and checked their most recent notes. "So there are seven horcruxes. I destroyed the diary in second year. Dumbledore got the family ring our sixth year. Regulus did his thing with the locket long before that."

"We destroyed Hufflepuff's cup after school and-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Nagini died two years ago. What a silly idea, using something living to store a piece of your soul. It could go out any day," Ron stated before placing another spoonful of hash into his mouth. Hermione sent him a glare before giving a grunt of agreement. Harry took up the list.

"The Death Eaters took care of the part of soul in me at that one raid last year."

"Lucky one, that. Glad you came back, mate." Ron's mouth was already full this time and Hermione smacked his arm. "What?"

"You are disgusting." Her nose crinkled up at him.

"Anyway," Harry coughed. "All we have left is something of Ravenclaw's. Have you found anything yet, Hermione?"

"Not particularly. There's just not anything that stands out to me."

"Fine." The black haired man sighed, running a hand through his messy locks. "Well, we should wrap up. The Order meeting starts soon. Our time was short, I know, but someone was late."

Hermione smiled sheepishly at her friend but his look told her she was forgiven. Order members started to file in, Draco miraculously finding a seat next to Hermione again. The meeting went quickly and ended with a few serious notes.

"Draco and Ron, I have an operation I want us to pull in three weeks time out at Samanter Fields. We believe a group of Death Eaters has been staying in the area. It's going to be dangerous so use that time to practice. Hermione, do some research about the area for us?" She glanced at Draco and nodded her head in acceptance. "Alright, meeting adjourned."


	8. A Hero or Three's Return

Three men stumbled through the front door of Grimmauld Place, robes torn and faces dirtied. The readhead called out to the house. "We're back!"

A cacophony of noise erupted as Order members ran to reach the returned men as quick as possible. Almost every Order member within headquarters reached the door at the same time, though one presence was glaringly absent to one of the recently returned. However, it is not mentioned as the other two are welcomed home. Harry received a kiss from Ginny and Marina squeezed Ron's arm, while Draco stood by ungreeted except for a nod from Mad-Eye Moody. Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open.

Conversation stopped as Hermione came out of the kitchen and paused before everyone as she noticed the three returned members.

"Boys," She acknowledged before moving on up the stairs. Everyone except Draco was surprised by the reaction. He had seen her trembling fingers that had almost reached out to him. He had smelled the lingering traces of coffee, a drink she only touched when she was extremely worried. But he had also seen the determined glint in her eyes, she would show no one her break in spirit.

He talked to the others a moment longer before running up the stairs after her. He checked her room but no one was there. She had moved back in a few days before the trio of men had left, but it looked as if no one had slept there since he'd gone. He figured no one had. He moved along up to his room, pausing before slowly opening the door. "Mia?"

Draco had hardly stepped inside and closed the door before he was attacked by a brown mass of hair. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her. They stood for a long while, unwilling to let go of the other. He felt mumbled words against his chest.

He laughed. "What was that, darling?"

She pulled back and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I missed you so much. I was so worried the entire time you were gone. I've never felt like that before."

Her arms tightened around his neck and their foreheads rested against each other.

"It's because you love me so much,d ear." She smacked him lightly but then kissed him sweetly as a few more tears fell from her eyes. "I missed you too, if that helps."

"It does," She laughed. He gently nudged them to the bed, sitting before settling her in his arms. Hermione felt warm and comforted

"I love you, Mia."

"Love you too, Dray."

* * *

"Well?" Ron looked away from the 'Welcome Home' meal Molly was preparing. Ginny had just walked in after trying to snoop on the blond and his bushy-haired brunette.

"Well-" Ginny repeated the word. "She wasn't in her room, Draco's door was closed shut, and I couldn't find her anywhere else in the house. She wouldn't have left without telling one of us... you guess where she is."

The young woman smirked at the gathered adults before grabbing a plate for her husband.


	9. A Confrontation and an Almost Revelation

Dinner hadn't started yet but some of the full time residents of Grimmauld Place were already in the kitchen, Draco and Hermione were among them. He took her hand under the table. She looked around to make sure no one else was watching before slipping their joined hands into his jacket pocket, hoping to keep them warm in the somewhat dank kitchen. She felt her engagement ring sitting in the bottom of the folds of his turned to him and whispered quietly. "Why isn't that someplace safe?"

He smirked at her.

"Do you know where it would be safest?" His face inched closer to hers. She subtly shook her head. He whispered close to her ear. "On your finger."

Hermione jerked back from him, her eyes narrowed, but then she laughed and shook her head. "Maybe soon."

"That's not soon enough," He muttered under his breath. He looked up to see Ginny looking between him and Hermione, a knowing smile on her face. She settled on him and he shrugged but her smile only grew.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment please?" The red haired woman asked. Hermione nodded and slipped her hand from Draco's. The women met in the hallway just outside the kitchen.

"Did you need something, Gin?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, subtly playing with the finger her ring should be on. Ginny caught the motion and Hermione quickly stopped. "Ginny?"

"What's going on with you and Draco?" The redhead suddenly asked.

"Wh- what?" Hermione started.

"We've been trying to quietly push you together but I just can't take it anymore. Are you in a relationship with him or not?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips, becoming an intimidating smaller version of her mother.

"You have been doing what?" Hermione's voice was louder than it needed to be. "Have you all been messing with my love life?"

"Um. No?" Ginny backed away from the brunette. "But Hermione, really. What are you to each other?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she smiled. "Why don't you come in and find out?"

The young women walked back into the kitchen and retook their normal seats. Hermione turned to Draco and poked his jacket pocket. He looked at her, confused for a moment and she nodded. He took the ring from his pocket and handed it to her under the table. She placed it on her finger, took his hand, and stood. "Everyone, we have an announcement to..."

Hermione was interrupted by Lee coming through the Floo. "Quick! It's Voldemort and the Death Eaters! They're attacking Hogwarts!"


	10. Draco Tells HIs Father About It

Everyone apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a bad sign; the wards were down.

"Weasley males take the upper floors. Molly and Ginny head to the infirmary, see if Madam Pomfrey needs help. Tonks and Lupin, take a group and take the Great Hall and grounds," Harry shouted his orders and everyone was quick to comply. He turned to his last two group leaders. "Draco, I need you to take everyone else down to the dungeons. Subdue any Slytherins intent on helping their parents. Help any that want nothing to do with this. I know there are passages to Hogsmead down there so block them off."

Draco nodded his head and started to lead everyone to the stairs.

"Hermione." The girl stopped following her fiance and turned to her best friend. "I need you with me."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but Hermione gave him a look. She reached up to touch his cheek and he understood it's silent meaning: I have to go but I will come back to you. He nodded again. "Watch her, Potter, or the Dark Lord isn't the only one you'll have to look out for."

"I won't let anything happen to her." Potter held a hand out to his friend and she took it before running out of the room.

"I think I know where the last horcrux is." Hermione pulled him up the moving staircases. "I was talking to Luna about it and I'm sure Voldemort used Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It has to be hidden in the Room of Requirement. It is the only place that makes sense."

"You're bloody smart, Mione." She blushed at the compliment.

"Oh hush." She waved her hands at him. "Now, you go get the diadem and I will go to the Chamber and find a Basilisk fang to destroy it. Hurry, go."

The two friends split ways and Hermione ran alone down a deserted corridor. She could hear the distant sounds of battle but saw no one nearby. She was nearing a turn when she was pulled into an abandoned classroom. There was a flash of light and Hermione fell to the ground. The only bit of her attacker that she could see was his polished black shoes.

"Well what do we have here?" The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy washed over the limp form of his future daughter-in-law, though he didn't know that yet. "A filthy little Mudblood. But not any Mudblood, is it. You are Potter's."

Hermione was too weak to speak; she couldn't even move. She didn't know what he had hit her with but she could tell it was bad.

Something glinted on her hand as she twitched her fingers. It caught the attention of the foul Death Eater before her.

"Oh, I see that the Mudblood is engaged." Lucius kicked her left hand. "Who's the lucky blood traitor? The youngest Weasley, is it?"

"No," Hermione panted through the pain. "Your son."

Lucius didn't speak for a moment. Then he hissed. "Liar."

"She's telling the truth, Father." Draco walked into the clearing. "I love Hermione and plan on marrying her as soon as this battle is over."

Draco stepped towards his fiancee but was stopped when Lucius threw up his wand. "Petrificus totalus!"

Draco froze mid step and tipped to the side.

"That was a pretty tame spell, Lucius," came Hermione's quiet voice. "Can't even hurt a blood traitor? You've gone soft."

"Stop talking, Mudblood!" The elder Malfoy shrieked. His hands pulled at his hair and he stood over his son. "How could you do this? Do you know what you're doing to the Malfoy name?"

The spell was released and Draco literally looked up at the man he used to figuratively look up to. "Do you know what YOU'RE doing to the Malfoy name? You are the one who is pulling us through the mud. This is all your fault. I'm trying to make up for all of your mistakes."

"I made no mistakes," Lucius hissed. "I chose the right side, the side with power, the side that will win."

"You will never win." Draco was keeping his emotions in check, trying to find a way to get Hermione out of this situation. Lucius paced around the room, distracted, muttering to himself. If Draco could just get to Hermione then he could grab her and use his emergency portkey to get them out. As he took the first step towards his fiancee, Lucius turned towards the two.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco stared at his father, pausing before answering.

"You look tired, Father. Is the Dark Lord's world not working out for you as well as you thought it might?"

"It is everything I dreamed it would be." The older man would have been much more convincing if he hadn't stumbled on his words and had his voice not broken.

"I don't think so, Father. I think you're in danger, that he hasn't given you anything he promised. How is Mother doing, Father? How is she, living with that monster?" Draco's voice was low. Hermione watched him, trying to slowly move along the floor in his direction. _If I could reach him,_ she thought, _I could get him away from all of this, away from this hurt._ Because she knew it hurt him to see his father, after all this time, sunken and low from following such a horrible man.

"She's..." Lucius could find no way to add a positive spin to his wife's situation.

"Tell me." If Draco cared about anyone other than Hermione, it was his mother.

"She's sick." The words barely carried themselves to the two Order members. Draco felt it as a blow to his gut and Hermione felt tears on her cheeks. The women may never have met but the young brunette liked to think they might have gotten along as the two most important people in Draco's life. "She's sick and I think he's the one killing her."

"Let us help you," Hermione's feeble voice rose from where she still lay on the floor. "Help us defeat him and we can get her better. We can save you."

Lucius laughed hard, a strange thing for the normally regal man, but Hermione could see him cracking. Draco finally recovered from the news of his mother's health.

"I am giving you two options, Father," He paused to make sure he was being listened to. "Either you help us defeat the Dark Lord today, right now, or I kill you and we go along our way."

Lucius watched his son with guarded eyes. He was tired of all the fighting, worrying about when the Dark Lord would finally give up on his feeble efforts, even tired of taking care of his ailing wife.

"Kill me." The words were soft, almost too soft, but Draco heard them and nodded at the man who had tried and failed to control his life.

Draco lifted his wand and finished it quickly and without any fight. Draco hurried to Hermione's side, careful to not hurt her.

"It's all right. He didn't actually do anything to me." Hermione breathed deeply, stopping a wince before Draco could see it. The curse Lucius had used on her seemed to have worn off but Hermione would be sure to check with Madam Pomfrey after the battle was over.

"Fine, fine." Grey eyes met brown once again before Draco grabbed her face and kissed her lips. He whispered against them. "I am so sorry."

Her hand cover his on her right cheek. "It's not your fault."

"I know but I'm still sorry you had to go through this. Any of this."

"Me too but that doesn't change anything. We need to finish this." She stood and offered him a hand. He took it and they left the old classroom, leaving the rest of the old Draco behind.


	11. An Anniversary

"Today is the ten year anniversary of the Final Battle of the Second Wizarding War. Ten years ago we lost many good people." George shuffled his note cards.

"But I know we've all made their sacrifices worth it." Fred took up the dialogue. "We never stopped living because we were too sad without them."

"We've all lived the lives they would have wanted us to."

"Some of us even took in their children as our own." Fred sent a lingering smile at the table where Draco and Hermione sat with their family, Teddy Lupin and other war orphans among their ranks. Lucius's curse had done much more damage than first thought: it left the newest Mrs. Malfoy unable to have children.

However, nothing had stopped the young couple from having a wonderful marriage. After the battle they had told their loved ones, a recently retrieved and revived Narcissa among them, about the engagement. There were many shouts of joy and Draco's mother had smiled warmly at the two. The entirety of the Order had celebrated what they had been trying to instigate for months. Some (namely Ginny) were put out that it had been going on long before they thought of trying to connect the two but soon got over it when asked to be Maid of Honor.

"But," George continued. "We don't want to bore you with commemorative speeches."

"So without further ado-"

"We present-"

"Our savior, Harry Potter!" The twins finished together. A spotlight landed on a table in the back of the Ministry auditorium where Harry had been trying to hide from the attention, hoping he could run away quickly with his wife when the dinner was over.

He slowly walked to the front, squinting into the spotlight one of the twins kept aimed at him. He felt a quick hand on his back and turned to see one Draco Malfoy smiling encouragingly at him. The black haired man smiled back and quickened his step to the stage.

"Hullo everyone," Harry spoke confidently. "I just wanted to thank everyone who did anything in the war and after to rebuild our Ministry. We all fought long and hard, before and after Voldemort's reign to make a place where our children can feel safe. I'm so grateful we've finally made it there."

Cheers rang through the assembly and Harry raised a hand to quiet the crowd.

"There are a few people I want to thank specifically. George, if you don't mind blinding them with that spotlight of yours when I call them. It would be appreciated." Everyone laughed but quieted to hear who the boy-who-lived would thank, though they had a pretty good idea.

"First, my lovely wife, for being strong and stubborn and for being there when I got home from every mission." Ginny smiled as the spotlight landed at her table again.

"Next, her brother and one of my best friends, Ronald Weasley." The ginger scowled at the use of his full first name but smiled when his wife Marina smacked his arm lightly. "He's been there for me since the beginning and I hope he never leaves. The same for Hermione Granger, I mean Malfoy. Cor, that's a hard one to get used to."

"She only changed it nine years ago, mate, no worries" Draco's voice came across the room followed by an almost silent admonition from his wife. Harry smiled at them.

"But to Hermione, for always keeping me going. And to her husband, Draco, for always keeping her going and for changing sides at the right time. Stay good to her, mate." The two men nodded to each other and Draco leaned over to kiss his wife. They smiled at each other and raised their glasses with the rest.

"To those who died and those who fought." And with that, they drank.

THE END


End file.
